


One Step Closer

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "‘we were both late to class and walked into each other in the hall and oh god do you have a concussion? i’m so sorry’ sterek au please if u get time !!"</p><p>
  <i>Stiles skids around another corner and then promptly runs into a wall. He flies back, hitting the lockers with a dull thud. The only thing going through his mind while he tries to blink away the stars is that he doesn’t remember there being a wall there.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles skids around the corner. Shit. _Fuck_. Harris is going to have his balls. Tripping over his own feet, waving his arms around to regain his balance, he realizes that he wouldn’t put it past the man to really chop off his nuts for being late. He’s so screwed. The very least he’s going to get is three weeks of detention. His dad is going to kill him. Might be a mercy if Harris really does take away the family jewels.

Stiles skids around another corner and then promptly runs into a wall. He flies back, hitting the lockers with a dull thud. The only thing going through his mind while he tries to blink away the stars is that he doesn’t remember there being a wall there.

‘Oh my god. Are you okay? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?’

Stiles is surprised that the little stars are talking – and apparently have fingers – before he realizes it’s a person asking him these questions. He blinks a couple more times and the person’s face comes into focus. It’s Derek. Oh god, he didn’t run into a wall, he ran into _Derek_.

Derek is kneeling next to him, one hand in front of Stiles’ face, and the other... the other is tightly gripping one of Stiles’ hand. Derek’s eyes are wide and his eyebrows are scrunched together in worry. His jaw muscle is jumping like he keeps clenching it.

‘Stiles, can you hear me? Can you talk?’ Derek’s voice is a little more shrill than Stiles remembers and the pressure on Stiles’ hand increases.

‘Have you always had a twin?’ Stiles asks, squinting.

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Derek’s eyes widen even further.

‘Just kidding,’ Stiles quickly reassures him. ‘And you’re holding up three fingers.’

Derek’s shoulders sag and the hand in front of Stiles’ face drops to rest on his leg.

‘Asshole. You worried me there for a second,’ Derek says, lightly resting his forehead against Stiles’. Then he stands up, gathers both his and Stiles’ things and tugs on Stiles’ arms to pull him up. ‘Come on, I’m taking you to the nurse.’

‘No, Harris is already going to cut off my balls, I don’t want him to feed them to me because I didn’t show up at all,’ Stiles protests.

Derek huffs, wraps his arm around Stiles’ waist and presses a kiss against the side of his head. ‘Don’t worry I’ll protect your balls. I like them where they are. Besides, it is kind of my fault you’re late.’

‘It’s totally you’re fault. You and you’re stupidly talented mouth.’

‘I promise me and my stupidly talented mouth will make it up to you later,’ Derek grins.

Stiles leans a little further into his boyfriend and lets himself be dragged to the nurse’s office. He’s totally holding Derek to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
